The Crims
Crims are creation from worldbuilding, which, as expected, is unoriginal, edgy, and nonsensical. This one isn't even subversive. It's just a generic post apoc crazy man. What am I supposed to get from this? How did they form a society if they're all crazy (in his interpretation, because remember, everyone with a mental illness is a psycho demon)? Why is 33% of the population of his world crims? Why can't they carry any more than one weapon? We'll never truly know. Do note this was probably made by a child (like <12) unlike Cryonics which was made by a 16 year old. He gets a slight pass but we can never truly know. Edit: I take this back, this is definitely older than 16, see grimdark expansion pack. Original text Crims are known to be many things on Rovach. From the common raider, to Oasis Traders and Slavers, Searing Son disciples, Chaotic Neutral Vandols, and the Bloodthirsty Maniacal Butchers. They make up a good chunk of the population of Rovach. Around 20-33% of Rovachians turn out to be crims. The crims are descendants of escaped convicts and mental patients (and I mean ones similar to the denizens of Arkham and Mount Massive asylums from Batman and Outlast respectively). So often, crims are a few screws loose. But despite this, they still have rough markings of societies. They are just less put together that those at the Rovachian Splitters, and little settlements throughout Rovach. Crims tend to wear mask, in the form of painted scavenged ballistics mask, bandanas, balaclavas, goggles, welding mask, and anything else that can help cover their face. They picked this up possibly from how criminals of the old world would cover their face when on the attack to hide. But crims have no reason to do this, so they treat it more as a reason to personalize their gear. They often paint on their helmets and mask, either putting Trillot heads like this one put above his left eye (right from your perspective), or spent casings taped to their helmets, and whatever else they feel like painting on. So most mask and helmets are quite unique from crim to crim. Crims don’t have a designated set of weapons, so they grab anything they can use. Most go with assault rifles, SMG’s, LMG’s, semi-automatic rifles, and whatever they can cobble together. This one is using a Slammer 20G, a shotgun made for rushers. He lacks a back-up and melee due to his lack of a bandolier and holster. But crims don’t care about what they lack, as long as what they have is good enough to wipe out the opposition. The Grimdark Expansion Pack Boy oh boy, so the guy posted again in darkworldbuilding concerning "the most horrible and painful torture methods in your world." Welp. What did I expect? Original text, again Butchers: Violent Crims who enjoy causing physical torment. They have on type that is commonly used. They get a medic from their ranks, and they give you a paralyzing serum that restricts your movement but doesn't deactivate pain receptors. They then open up your abdomen, exposing your guts, and take a battery. They then electrify your guts while you are still alive. If you start to go into shock, they give a pain reliever, and wait until it wears off again, and the medic tries to see how long they can keep you alive for, while causing as much pain as possible. The longest someone lived for was 4 days, and 3 nights. Vandols: They do not enjoy causing torment, but do torture for info, and they save the worst for Butchers. This is the one they save for Butchers. They take a mechanism for opening the eye for eye surgery, and insert needles. First around the eye, as deep as possible. Sometimes, they twist the needle. They then insert a needle directly into the pupil. This one is often smooth, but if you still refuse to divulge information, they extract it and take a barbed needle, and insert that one in place of the smooth needle. If for whatever reason you still don't say what they need to hear, they take out a syringe that extracts any eyeball fluids, and replace the fluids with Grous, a very spicy alcohol that actually killed people by heating them up so much, they died of overheating. Nobody has actually went any further than that, as after that, they simply execute the victim since they have no idea what is more painful. Oasis: They simply dig a hole, bury you up to your head, and let the Occidere sun take care of you. The sun where they live is able to burn you if exposed too long. If exposed for too long, you get massive boils where they cut open, which get infected. The first places to get boils are the eyes, then ears, then the mouth. If your skin gets boils, you would be dead because they never give you any water. Searing Sons: They cut open a wound, then they take a red hot iron rod, which they insert into the wound. After the wound is cauterized, they leave it for a few days. You either get infected and die by disease, the part they cut was supplying another with blood so the other part starts to die off, causing painful necrosis, or nothing happens, which is when they repeat the process. They know how human anatomy works, but they want to cause as much pain to extract information. Exuris: They have technology meant for torture. This method is by hooking you up to it, boosting your pain receptors to 11, and they start to take you apart, by cutting you open, using pseudo blood that keeps you fully aware of everything. Pretty much keeping you alive until you are nothing but a torso, where they put you back together and take you apart again, enhancing pain even more, and if by 3 attempts, they still don't get what they need by you, they reduce you to nothing but a head, hooking you up to a nightmare simulation, and making pain a constant. Every subject so far has divulged information in only one attempt to take them apart. Often, only the hands and feet are lost at first, and then the victim gives up. The furthest anyone got was until they got to the genitals.Category:Unironic Category:R/worldbuilding trash